The Witchcraft Ways Around Love
by delusionment
Summary: When there are no happy endings for love, the only ones willing to rewrite the endings are Hikaru and Kaoru’s cousins, Nadeshiko and Barako Kuronuma. All they need is a little use of witchcraft to make it work. Haruhi x ?. Kyoya x OC.
1. Nadeshiko and Barako Kuronuma

AN: New story! I found the Kuronuma twins interesting when I read the "Love Egoist" stories from the manga. The first time they are introduced in the first story "Romantic Egoist", Bisco Hatori did say that with Hikaru and Kaoru's mischievous personalities along with Kuronuma sisters, it wouldn't be a surprise if they were related. So here! They are related in this story! This should be nothing but interesting. I also am challenging myself with this story since it has a price of two in one. If you don't understand, wait until you get to later chapters. Ha ha. Get the picture?

Also, in the summary, I know it says "Haruhi x ?" I already have planned on who she will end up with, but I just wanted to keep it a secret! Sorry! I just want that element of surprise to be there! Hahaha! So please, read on, and enjoy!

(- -)

Chapter 1

Nadeshiko and Barako Kuronuma

Top floor, south wing, the unused music room at the end of the northern hallway…

"Welcome." Chorused seven voices.

"Ah. A pair of twins!" Tamaki cried out. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Entertain these girls!"

The girls were in fact, twins. They were the same height and had the same hairstyle. Today, their hair was in curly pigtails. One girl had blond hair while the other had black. They both were smirking as they stared at the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru nearly wanted to run from the scene. They wiped the sweat from their faces, but more replaced it.

"Well, boys? What are you waiting for?" Kyoya asked.

The girls couldn't take it anymore. They ran over to the other twins and quickly glomped them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"You both have grown taller since we saw you last!" The girl with the black hair said.

"I wonder how long ago that was!" The blond added.

"Get off!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. They wriggled out of the girls' grasp and ran to the farthest distance possible away from them.

"Boys, do you know these lovely ladies?" Tamaki asked.

"Are they old girlfriends?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Certainly not!" Hikaru cried.

"They're our cousins!"

There is no point in denying it. It is true. Nadeshiko (the blond) and Barako (the one with dark hair) Kuronuma are the cousins of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are Ouka High School's oddest twins. They are rumored to be descended from witches, which might be why the Hitachiin twins fear them so much.

"By the looks of your uniforms, you both must be students at Ouka High School." Kyoya answered.

(Ouka is the school where "Romantic Egoist" and "Love Egoist" takes place. This is where characters like the Kuronuma sisters, Nozomi Tsuruta, Yurine Izumi, and Sumire Nakamori go to school. The name of the school is revealed in the first "Love Egoist" story when the Kuronuma twins are talking about Sumire. This is found in Volume 4 of Ouran High School Host Club.)

"That's right!" Nadeshiko answered brightly.

"We are Barako—"

"And Nadeshiko Kuronuma—"

"From Ouka High School, Class 2-A!" The girls finished together.

The Kuronuma twins' cousins sighed.

"I thought so. Ouka happens to be a sister school of Ouran." Kyoya replied. "They are more about intelligence instead of prestigious families and wealth."

"So what brings you to Ouran?" Tamaki asked.

"We came here looking for a girl who used to attend our school up until recently." Barako answered.

Haruhi silently placed a cup of tea in front of both girls before silently retreating away.

Kyoya's eyes flashed with grimace for a brief moment.

"Were you trying to find Miss Nanami Ichigo, by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes, she's the one. Do you know her?" the girls asked.

Kyoya gripped his binder furiously hard. His face bore the look of irritation and anger. He said nothing.

"Miss Nanami recently became rich when her mother married the well known and wealthy writer Satoshi Nagamori." Hunny answered. "Shortly after joining the ranks of rich folk, Miss Nanami's mother and stepfather engaged her to Kyoya."

Nadeshiko and Barako burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"It is hard to believe that **Nanami Ichigo** would allow herself to be tied down by a silly engagement!" Barako snickered.

Kyoya sneered. "She certainly is fighting it though." He replied in a strained voice. "That damn girl certainly is annoying."

"Is that the only reason why you came?" Haruhi asked. "You wanted to find Miss Nanami?"

The Kuronuma sisters gave a long, hard look at Haruhi that made shivers run down her spine.

"Several of Nanami's friends from Ouka were just curious of how she was here at Ouran." Barako answered. "We volunteered to deliver the message."

"After all, our dear cousins go to school here. We just wanted to surprise them." Nadeshiko finished.

"Well, you certainly accomplished that." Hikaru replied bitterly.

"I'm afraid we can't help you in finding Miss Nanami." Tamaki responded. "She left immediately after the final bell."

"Oh, that's too bad. We looked forward to seeing her again."

"Yes. We like Nanami. She was one of the ones in our class who didn't completely shun us."

"Goodbye, boys. We will come again very soon."

The Hitachiin twins shuddered. They even retreated to Tamaki's usual corner of woe.

(- -)

The computer screen flashed in the dark. The keys and the keyboard were pushed rapidly as a screen came up on the computer.

"I feel a little bad about tapping into Ouran's computer system." Nadeshiko replied.

"We can't help it." Barako answered. "This school has a grand central network of information that we can use to our advantage."

"Now, for the main reason for tapping in." Nadeshiko answered. She turned the screen towards her twin sister. "Nanami Ichigo."

Barako laughed.

"Nanami Ichigo, age 16, 168 centimeters, Blood type O, Class 2-A in both Ouran and Ouka. Her current rank in grades in her class is Rank 5." Barako read off.

"She fell two ranks since transferring." Her sister commented.

"I am surprised she could still hold up such a high rank still. Ouran is a difficult school when it comes to studies. I guess that means that Ouka still falls short in education."

"Oh, here is more information. It says she is currently engaged to Kyoya Ohtori."

The twins smirked. "It seems they are having some trouble with each other. Maybe it is time to break out our old tactics in bringing them happiness."

Nadeshiko hit another button on the computer keyboard and another screen popped up.

"I presume you saw it as well in the third music room, right?" The blond girl asked her twin.

"Mm." She agreed. "It was hard not to. So what is she doing with six handsome men?"

"I sense a reverse harem."

"Agreed. This is quite an interesting find."

"Yes. Let's watch them a little more for their true feelings…"

"…for Haruhi Fujioka."


	2. Evasive Techniques

Chapter 2

Evasive Techniques

Kyoya knew her tricks. She was evasive when it came to him. She knew how to dodge him in any possible matter, which further annoyed him. Even when he knew her techniques, he fell for them each time. She was like an expert. She wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever. He could care less about her as well, but it was an order by his father to educate Nanami Ichigo.

The thing that annoyed Kyoya Ohtori the most other than her evasive techniques was her personality. She was his polar opposite. She was fiercely independent, self-confidant, and athletic. Her independence made her quite outspoken and prone to speaking her mind whether or not it was mean. Her remarks were often ruthless and sarcastic, especially when they are aimed at Kyoya himself. According to Kyoya's records on Nanami's past, she was very social and outgoing at Ouka High School. At Ouran, she was quite hostile and indifferent.

In their first meeting, Nanami clearly stated that she could care less about him and the engagement. She went on to explain that she hated the customs that rich people had, and no intention on living her life like a "hoity toity" aristocrat.

Kyoya knew he was being presented with a difficult challenge. To tame a free spirit was no easy task. Kyoya viewed the proposition as an interesting game, just like the way he viewed life. So far, he has made zero progress with Nanami.

That afternoon after the Host Club's activities, he had his driver take him to the Nagamori mansion where Nanami was currently residing. He always surprised Nanami with lessons, but she always said that she had something else to do before running off. As he entered the gate, he immediately found her sitting in a tree with headphones plugged into her ears. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were tapping to the beat of the songs.

Kyoya rather thought she looked attractive for a commoner, but he said that she was pretty enough to tempt him. Nanami was 168 centimeters tall (she's 5'6) and had long legs because of her height. She was quite in shape and had the posture for sports like track. She had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair always flipped out at the side.

"Nanami!" Kyoya called. No response. "Nanami!" He got the same response. Was she doing it all on purpose? If so, it was certainly irritating him. Kyoya raised his leg and kicked the trunk of the tree. He watched the tree shake in response. Kyoya did it again, and finally, Nanami removed the headphones from her ears. She glared down at him with a disgusted look. She jumped down from the tree and landed smoothly.

"What do you want, Ohtori?" She asked roughly.

"Are you ready for a lesson today?" Kyoya asked curtly.

The girl didn't answer, but looked over his shoulder instead. She looked back at him and said, "Oh look, my mom is coming this way. Maybe you should greet her first."

Kyoya turned around and expected to see Nanami's mother walking towards them. Nanami brandished a water balloon from her jacket's pocket. She grinned maliciously as she slapped it across Kyoya's face causing it to erupt in a blast of water. She grinned as Kyoya gave her the ugliest glare he could muster.

"Kyoya, is my unruly daughter giving you trouble?" A voice asked.

Nanami and Kyoya turned to see Nanami's mother walking towards them for real.

"Something like that, Mrs. Nagamori." Kyoya answered.

"Hey, mom! What's up?" Nanami greeted casually. "Home so early?"

Nanami's mom works as a doctor at one of the hospitals that the Ohtori Family manages.

"Don't 'hey, mom' me!" Her mother scolded. "I'm only briefing before I head out again. Now my daughter, would you like to explain to me why Kyoya is all wet?"

"Sure, why not?" She said sarcastically. "Y'see, there was this surge of water that came down from the sky and happened to drench the brat where he stood!"

Nanami smiled with a face of mockery innocence.

"One of these days, Nanami, you are going to find a man that will catch your eye and then you will have to watch your tongue!' her mother answered angrily.

"Oh, mom! I don't need to find a man! You found one for me already! Isn't that just great?" Nanami used the same sarcastic tone from before. Kyoya glared at her. Could it really be just a façade she was putting on? Was this a defense mechanism to keep people at bay, even if it meant family as well?

Nanami was already sprinting towards the gate when she was yelling, "No lessons today! I'm heading over to a friend's house!"

Kyoya snapped his fingers. Three of his bodyguards appeared and tried to subdue Nanami. He had anticipated that she would quickly run off, so he came prepared. He watched the three men lunge after the girl, but in dismay, he watched her dodge them without trouble.

"You can't get me down, idiot!" She yelled back. She sprinted out of the yard and out of sight.

"I swear! That girl is impossible to control. How did she ever get to be that independent and clever?" Her mother replied with a frown. "I don't know whether to blame myself or Ruka and Akiko."

(- -)

Nanami was quite shrewd for a girl who grew up as a commoner. She knew ways to evade others so she would not have to talk to them. Every single day, she would arrive to class just as the bell would ring and the teacher was walking through the door. She always was able to squeeze through before she would be officially late. She was always the first person to leave the classroom when the bell rang. Wherever she ate lunch was completely random. Nanami thought the students at Ouran were superficial and fake. To her, they were a bunch of rich bastards who had too much time and money on their hands.

At the end of each day, she tore out of the classroom and to the bathroom. She took off her uniform and changed into more casual and comfortable clothes and shoes. Her clothes were not designer whatsoever. She refused to get rid of her old clothes and buy new ones. She refused point blank to live a life of luxury. Afterwards, she sprinted out of the school. She went somewhere different each day. She sometimes goes to a public library to do her homework (she cycles through them just so it gives Kyoya a hard time in finding her) or she heads over to her friends' houses to hang out.

Kyoya had tried to pattern his fiancée's movements at one point, but it was so random, he gave up. She was clearly provoking him into playing a game of cat and mouse. Nanami was an effective mouse though. Each day she would win, and each day, Kyoya's annoyance would increase. Her tactics were frustrating, just like her attitude. She was bad enough to make Kyoya lose his calm composure.

And that was not good at all.

* * *

Yay! New chapter so soon! I absolutely love depicting Nanami's personality. Of all the girls I have created for stories, Nanami is the best one so far. She is so much fun and casual to depict! Now, tell me what you think of her and the story so far. Thank you readers and stay tuned for more!


	3. Oh, It's On Now!

Chapter 3

Oh, It's On Now!

The Kuronuma sisters remained true to their word about visiting the Host Club again much to Hikaru and Kaoru's displeasure. The only reason for the visit was to install hidden cameras inside the third music room. It was all about analyzing the six men and their feelings for Haruhi. It was the only way for Nadeshiko and Barako to keep an eye on them without always dropping in uninvited. Nadeshiko and Barako's older sister Sakurako had invented video cameras the size of a particle, but with a 180-degree range. The twins planned on using them to spy on the Host Club. It was such a wise plan, so thoroughly thought out.

"Hello again!" Nadeshiko greeted.

"We're back!" Barako added.

Hikaru and Kaoru slunk back into Tamaki's corner of woe. They couldn't stand their cousins. Since they were little, the Kuronuma sisters (yes, this includes Sakurako) tortured Hikaru and Kaoru with their "witchcraft". It left horrible psychological scars in their minds. The only times when Hikaru and Kaoru ever show extreme fear is when their cousins are around. They were scared of them like Tamaki is scared of Nekozawa.

"We didn't get a chance to look around the room when we were last here." Barako answered.

"Mind if we take a look around?"

"Ah, go right ahead." Tamaki replied. He gestured at the whole room.

"Tamaki, would that be a wise idea?" Kyoya asked while typing on his laptop.

"What do we have to hide?" Tamaki answered casually.

The Kuronuma twins grinned mischievously. On each of their fingers were the tiny cameras. It was now just a matter of placing them around the room at the right angles. But with twenty cameras in the room, it would be an easy feat. They employed such simple tactics as pretending to look outside the window while placing a camera on the windowsill. Nadeshiko slyly placed a camera in Tamaki's corner of woe where Kaoru was trying to shrink into.

Barako spotted a painting in the room with a soldier riding a horse. She lifted her arm to place a camera in the horse's eye when Hikaru grabbed his cousin's arm and said, "Don't you have any respect? Don't touch paintings that are worth millions."

Barako smiled impishly at her cousin and said, "Oh dear, Hikaru, you look so deflated. Would you like me to make a potion that will cheer you up?"

Hikaru let go hastily. "You swore you would stop using those potions of yours as threats!" He yelled.

"Did I? I don't ever recall saying such a thing. If I did say that before, I'm repealing that statement." Barako answered. She touched the horse's eye, planting a camera in the eye. "Sakurako always said that a good painting can always be defined by its excellent texture."

She ran her fingers along the painting and said, "Yes, it has good texture." She was only lying just so she could put a camera on the painting. She was convincing though.

A huge slapping sound came from the other direction of the room. Barako turned to look to see Nadeshiko with her hand on the wall.

"I apologize. I thought I saw a bug on the wall." She replied.

Finally, there were two more cameras left to be placed. Barako purposely tripped and then caught herself by using the wall. She put her last camera on the wall before joining her sister. Nadeshiko placed her last camera on the handle of the door.

They left afterwards. Nadeshiko and Barako turned the corner in the hallway and whipped out a laptop. They opened it to see the cameras and their angles. Barako snapped it shut and held it close to her.

"Shall we get some tea, Barako?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Absolutely. We can also spy on them as well."

(- -)

The cameras recorded the Host Club's every move and every word. The twins couldn't always keep an eye on the cameras, so they recorded the scene. Another design Sakurako added to the cameras was that all content were sent via signals to the laptop and only that laptop.

The twins went back to Ouka High School and to the Chemistry Prep Room where the girls had remolded the classroom to their liking. No one ever took Chemistry Prep anymore since they just wanted to jump to regular chemistry since it was Mr. Saginuma teaching the class. (Mr. Saginuma is a very popular teacher among both female students and other teachers. He also happens to be the Kuronuma sisters' uncle.)

"Is there anything interesting on there?" Nadeshiko asked her sister.

"Nothing at this point. The boys appear to be playboys since they have been attending to female customers." Barako explained. She took a sip of her tea calmly.

"That is just a façade. They are merely using their charms to gain profit from them."

"Lucky them."

"Oh wait. This might be useful." Nadeshiko answered. She pointed to camera sixteen. "Zoom in on that and put on the audio."

The other twin did what she was told. Both leaned in and watched the scene unfold.

Hikaru and Kaoru were holding a pretty dress up and chasing after Haruhi.

"Come on, Haruhi! Wear it!" Hikaru demanded.

"No! I'm not interested in wearing dresses." The girl refused.

"Is this what all the racket is about? You're disturbing the rest of us." Tamaki answered.

"Milord! Don't you want to see Haruhi in a dress?" the twins asked. "Especially this one?"

They held up the dress. It was a simple dress, but very pretty. No doubt it was another design from Mrs. Hitachiin.

Tamaki blushed as he began fantasizing Haruhi wearing the dress.

"So…cute…" he muttered.

Nadeshiko looked at Barako. "It seems like we have found Tamaki's true feelings." The blond commented.

"Wait, there's more." Barako said hastily. She pointed at the screen. "Watch what our cousins are doing."

Hikaru and Kaoru brought their faces close to Haruhi at that point.

"Haruhi would be the object of envy among many once she puts on the dress." Hikaru replied.

"She will become the most beautiful girl of all." Kaoru added.

The Kuronuma twins smirked. They could see the look in their cousins' eyes that were not fooling around. The twins could easily tell that look was the look of longing and a harboring crush.

"This show just keeps getting better and better." Barako laughed.

"Now you really could say this is a reverse harem!"

"A competition among Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru for Haruhi's heart would be a most spectacular sight."

"Now, for our plan to hook one of them to Haruhi should be quite fun to devise." Nadeshiko responded.

"That's easy, Nadeshiko." Barako replied. "Let's pull off the same plan we used on Nozomi and Yurine, times three."

"Very interesting, sister." The blond laughed. "It will be a very interesting show, no doubt. The one who can truly capture Haruhi's heart will be the winner."

"And the losers will have **nothing**."

(- -)

"You like Haruhi Fujioka, don't you?" The Kuronuma twins asked.

Stage one for the struggle for Haruhi Fujioka's heart is as follows: Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru must be given the "trigger". Each one must be in private for the maximum fascinating and comical effects in the competition.

They asked the same question to each boy. Each response was different, much to the sisters' delight.

"…Yes, I do like Haruhi. I guess there is no point in hiding it from you. You girls always had a romance fetish." Kaoru answered in his meeting.

"W-w-what are you saying? I don't like Haruhi like **that**! Why would you say that?" Hikaru demanded angrily.

"That's ridiculous! It is incest for a father to love his daughter in a romantic way!" Tamaki replied.

Each boy was given a potion similar to the one Yurine Izumi was given.

"Now listen up." Nadeshiko ordered.

"This is a love potion. Whoever drinks the potion will instantly fall in love with you. The formula is a trade secret. The effect will last for exactly two weeks." Barako explained.

Again, the response from all three boys was different.

"A love potion? Nadeshiko, Barako, that's just ridiculous." Kaoru answered.

"I think you both are lying. There is no such thing as love potions. It only exists in the fairytales." Hikaru replied.

"Are you sure this is a love potion? It won't explode or anything, **right**?" Tamaki answered.

Continuing on, the Kuronuma twins proceeded to tell the boys the purpose of the potion.

"You like Haruhi, don't you? Why don't you make a move on her? Use this potion as a trigger." Barako replied.

"There are a couple risks, but don't worry about the others. But the one risk you should watch out for is the fact that love is a gamble." Nadeshiko answered.

"Once you use the potion on Haruhi, you have the task of truly capturing her heart. If you can, you win. If you are not up to the task, then you lose and you get nothing." Barako added.

"Well? What are you waiting for? If you do nothing, then **someone** will eventually take her away." Nadeshiko and Barako smiled. "Now, you wouldn't want that, do you?"

In each of the three private meetings, the response was the same this time. After much hesitation and deliberation, each boy said:

"I'll do it."

(- -)

"Stage one complete." The twins answered as they walked back into the Chemistry Prep Room in Ouka High School.

"Oh, oops. We forgot to tell them one last risk." Barako replied sarcastically.

"Leave it be. It wouldn't be any fun if we did tell them."

"The last risk is that their relationship with Haruhi and with each other is going to change either for the better or for the worse."

"Yes, but that is what makes things so interesting."

The two girls grinned. "Stage two is about to commence!"

"I can't wait!" Barako replied.

"I know. Well, since we are waiting for the fun to begin, let's do something about our other couple."

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Another chapter at the ready! Oh, this is going to get good! Now you know. There are two stories in one. Cool, huh? I shall be alternating between stories in each chapter. So, just as you would expect, the next chapter will be about Kyoya and Nanami. Thank you for reading!


	4. Dancing the Night Away

Chapter 4

Dancing the Night Away

The bell rang that marked the end of the day. Nanami jumped up, grabbed her bag, and began to tear out of the classroom. Kyoya smirked. He snapped his fingers and Tamaki and several other boys leaped up and lunged after Nanami. It was one of Kyoya's newest plans to subdue Nanami.

"Shit!" she screamed.

She sprinted faster into the hallway and to the bathroom. (She was an expert in jumping from stairs since it was the fastest way to get to the co-op before all the good bread was gone.) She quickly locked the door. She hurriedly changed out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothes. Nanami thanked herself that she had tennis shoes today. With Kyoya after her blood, she certainly needed them. Afterwards, she quietly unlocked the bathroom door and climbed out of the nearby window. She sprinted through the courtyard, easily dodging the people in front of her.

In a last attempt to capture Nanami, the Host Club was stationed at the front gates. The twins quickly spotted her and ran to capture her. As they lunged for the girl, she quickly fell and slid as if she was trying to make it to home base without being tagged during a game of softball. Nanami successfully dodged the twins. It would have been suicide to plow right through the Host Club and to freedom. By doing that, there was a slim chance for freedom. Nanami climbed a nearby tree and jumped to the stone gate. She dropped down and sprinted off.

"Should we chase her down, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't chase if you can't catch." He answered crossly. "I'll get her another time."

"How is it that she is able to run so fast and escape **us**?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"From my records, Nanami was part of the track and softball team at Ouka High School. In conclusion, she is used to running long distances without faltering." Kyoya explained.

"Even so, she sprints on a regular basis. She is going to run up an oxygen debt very quickly." Hunny commented.

(- -)

Nanami collapsed slid against a wall, trying to catch her breath. Where was she now? She had run down all sorts of streets trying to throw off Kyoya and his friends. She looked down the road she came from. No one was following her now. She stood up and looked at her surroundings and street signs.

"Oh. I'm near Ouka right now!" She replied. She looked at her watch and said, "Hm. 2-A should still be in sixth period. That means they should be having PE right now!"

She grinned and began to jog to her former high school. "Time for a visit!"

At the high school, the front gate was wide open. Nanami could hear the class going on in the courtyard behind She quickly walked there to find her PE teacher and the rest of the class running laps. She walked up to her teacher and said, "Hey there, coach!" Her former PE teacher also was the coach for track and softball, the same sports she was especially good at.

"Ah! Miss Ichigo! How are you doing?" The coach asked.

"Just fine! I sure miss being here though!" Nanami laughed. "I was just in the neighborhood so I wanted to come visit."

"How is your life at Ouran right now?"

"If I had to choose which school to be at, I'd choose Ouka. Does that say enough?"

Her coach laughed. "Yes, it does."

"How is the track team right now?" Nanami asked.

"We have dropped a little in the rankings without you. Takato has been struggling to make up on your part."

"I see. Maybe I should apologize to him for leaving so suddenly."

"It isn't your fault. It wasn't like you wanted to leave. Also, you are coming to softball camp this summer, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it at all!"

The teacher blew her whistle and yelled, "Okay! That's enough for today! Make sure you greet our guest as well!"

All heads turned to Nanami's direction. Seven people of the class immediately rushed over to swarm the girl with hugs and questions. These seven people were Nanami's closest friends. They were Ruka Tsutoyama, Nozomi Tsuruta, Yurine Izumi (yes, Nozomi and Yurine are the same people from the first "Egoist" story), Miyako Iori, Akiko Imatoshi, Miaka Yayoi, and Takato Kitsuragi.

Ruka was Nanami's best friend. They have been in the same class together since grade school. Akiko was Nanami's childhood friend. They lived in the same apartment complex with their apartments next to each other. He is also Ouka High School's swim team captain. Miyako and Miaka were cousins and part of the softball team with Ruka and Nanami. That's how they became friends. Takato is another member of the track team when Nanami was still at Ouka. Nozomi and Nanami became friends only because the frequently saw each other at the same concerts. Yurine is Nozomi's girlfriend, so she occasionally hangs out with the group. She doesn't have much in common with them, but she has been trying their various hobbies and interests for a change of pace.

"What are you doing here?" Akiko asked. Akiko had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"Ouran gets out a little earlier than Ouka, and I just happened to be passing by." Nanami explained.

"Passing by, or were you just running away from Kyoya?" Ruka countered slyly. Ruka had shoulder length hair. Her hair was pure black so it made it difficult to see the few blue streaks in her hair. The blue supposedly matched her eyes.

"Well, that too!"

"So, is it really true that you are engaged to the third son of the Ohtori family?" Takato asked. Takato was the definition of cool. He had dark hair as well and it was always spiked up. He had a couple earrings in each ear. Like Nozomi, he was a slacker punk.

"The news already traveled here?"

"It's not hard for it to." Yurine commented. "You're famous now since you've been thrust into the upper class."

"News travels fast." Nanami answered bitterly.

"You could blame me for the news spreading all over Ouka. Your mom told my mom and she told me." Akiko replied with a laugh.

Nanami kicked him to the ground.

"Loudmouth."

"Well, at least we know this is Nanami Ichigo for sure!" Miyako said calmly. "It is good to know that she hasn't gone rich bitch on us yet." Miyako had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She always wore glasses.

"For real!" Miaka added. Miaka looked a lot like her cousin, but she didn't wear any glasses. Miaka's hair was shorn short, but it was never flared like Nanami's.

"Are you stupid? I would never go rich bitch on you guys. I was born a commoner and I plan on staying one at heart!"

"It's good hearing that." Nozomi commented.

"I know! Let's go hang out tonight!" Ruka proposed. "It will be just like old times!"

"Sure thing!" Nanami agreed. "Let's meet up at the arcade!"

Several of Nanami's former classmates passed by. "Hey, Ichigo! If you plan on going out tonight, make sure to hit my party as well!" A boy yelled.

"Oh, for real! I'll be there!"

"There's another thing that will never change with Nanami!" Takato added. "She will always be the life of a party!"

(- -)

"What is with the bag, Nanami?" Ruka asked later that night.

"I brought presents." She answered unenthusiastically. "My step dad bought me a cell phone several days ago. And when I told him that I was hanging out with you guys today, he bought me seven more to give to you."

Nanami reached into the bag she brought and handed each of her friends a box.

"Nanami! These are cell phones!" Miyako exclaimed.

"The cell phones have all of the latest features and my step dad even had your names engraved into them." Nanami went on. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." She sighed.

"We can't take these, Nanami. Cell phones are expensive. How are our parents supposed to pay for these?" Miaka asked.

"They are not. My family will be paying for them. My step dad insists that you accept them." Nanami took out her own cell phone and showed it to them. "These are international cell phones, but my dad had them programmed for use here. The model is a Cingular 8525."

"International? That makes it even more expensive!" Nozomi answered.

"Like I said, my step dad wants to pay for them." Nanami smiled humorously. "The best part with these phones is that it makes it easy to text." She slid her phone to reveal the keyboard.

"Are you really sure we can have them for **free**?" Yurine asked.

"Yes!"

"You're step dad is insane, Nanami." Ruka commented.

The girl laughed. "For real!"

"Nanami?" a voice called.

The girl suddenly became rigid. Se slowly turned to see her fiancée and Tamaki.

"Shit." She muttered. "Hey, guys! We're going now!" she yelled.

Kyoya grabbed her from behind before she could run off.

"Fancy meeting you here, Nanami." The boy replied devilishly.

"Hey. It's Kyoya Ohtori." Miyako pointed out. "And isn't that the Suoh family heir?"

"What are they doing here? This is a commoner district." Miaka whispered to Takato. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyoya followed Nanami here!" Tamaki answered innocently.

"You followed me?" Nanami yelled angrily.

"This is so cool! Look at the arcade! Let's go play at the arcade!" Tamaki cried out. The flashing lights easily distracted him.

"The heir to the Suoh family is an idiot?" Ruka asked in a surprised tone.

With a change of attitude, Tamaki grabbed Ruka's hand and said delightfully, "How nice to meet you Princess Ruka Tsutoyama. I am a classmate of Nanami's."

"Oh. He's a playboy, too." Ruka added with an unfazed voice.

"That's enough! Go home!" Nanami screamed angrily. She finally got free of Kyoya's grip and ran over to her friends. "Come on! Let's head over to the party now!"

The eight began walking down the street together. Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Why," Nanami asked with constrained fury, "are you still following us, Kyoya?"

"Simple. I'm keeping an eye out for you." He replied bluntly.

"I don't need to be babysitted! I'm no child!"

"You're acting like a child right now."

"Grr! That's beside the point!"

"Wow. They fight like a married couple." Miyako commented.

"That is going to come true in the future." Akiko replied.

"They **are** engaged." Ruka added.

"This seems to be a suicidal match to me." Miaka remarked.

"It **is** a suicidal match." Takato noted.

"It's a match made in hell." Nozomi added.

"Gosh, their relationship scares me." Yurine replied.

Nanami and Kyoya argued the entire way. More like it, Nanami was trying to pick a fight with him. The house where the party was at was filled with people. People were talking along the walls and drinking whatever what was at hand. In the living room, there was a stereo blasting music and people dancing around. Nanami immediately jumped to the opportunity to greet her former classmates and dance to the music. Nanami's friends immediately went off to mingle with the crowd. The only ones who stayed with Kyoya and Tamaki were Akiko and Ruka. They went to a corner in the living room to talk. The party was so rowdy that no one had noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki were there. Akiko left for a couple of minutes before coming back with several cups of punch.

Kyoya looked down at the contents inside and said, "Is there **alcohol** in this?"

Akiko took the first sip. He laughed humorously and answered, "Nope, not this time!"

"There is sometimes someone who is crazy enough to spike the drinks with vodka or sake or something like that, but not all the time." Ruka explained.

"Do you actually **like** parties like these?" Tamaki asked. "They seem fun, but these appear to be out of control."

"Oh, you have no idea." Ruka replied. "It is always a good party when it gets a little rowdy. It is better if there is no alcohol involved as well."

"Parties where there is a lot of dancing is a great way to let loose and have fun." Akiko answered. "Even some uptight people like Yurine tend to show a different side."

"Tch. Nanami seems to embrace the idea wholeheartedly." Kyoya answered hesitantly.

"Of course she would. Nanami loves to have fun." Ruka said with a laugh. "Sure, she can be a handful, but that is when she thinks she is being tied down."

"Nanami is a free spirit. If you tie her down then she becomes like a caged bird who is desperately trying to find a way out." Akiko commented casually.

"Why is she like that?" Tamaki asked.

"When she was five, something happened that affected her greatly." Akiko responded.

"You could say that is what sparked her independent nature." Ruka added. "Oh, that was when she cut her hair as well, don't you remember Akiko?"

"How could I forget? She cut it at my apartment. A five year old should never handle a pair of scissors." The boy laughed. "You know the flares in her hair? Everyone always says they show off her independent nature and personality."

"In any case, she did it because she thought she could start over again as a new person. And if that happened, maybe—"

Before Ruka could get the rest of the words out, Nanami came running over with a huge smile. Her face was pink from dancing.

"Hey! This party won't have any wallflowers! I won't allow it!" She retorted. "You are ruining the party with your sulky behavior."

"Who says we are sulking?" Kyoya asked.

"I am, genius." The girl countered viciously.

Akiko stretched and said, "Yeah! I guess we should go dance a least once tonight!"

Another song came on, which made everyone scream happily. Nanami and Ruka turned to each other with excited faces. "Ruka! They're playing our song!"

"Come on! We can't miss this one!"

Both girls ran into the crowd to join in the dance.

"They're song?" Tamaki asked.

"Last year, for our class's Culture Fest Theme, we had a café with karaoke entertainment." Akiko answered. "Ruka and Nanami sang their favorite song "Yume no Miyako Tokyo Life". It was one of the biggest hits that day!"

Kyoya watched the dancing crowd get a little more rowdy. "Are…Nanami and Ruka going to be okay in there?"

"Oh, they should."

Kyoya jumped up and ran over to the crowd. He was kind of worried about her. Was it really safe? If she did get hurt, he would be violating the promise he made to Nanami's mother to watch after her.

Without notice, the crowd began to get wilder. People pushed into Kyoya, which caused him to get jostled around. Nanami spotted this and immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"You're not used these, idiot! If you're not careful, you are going to be the one who gets hurt!" She yelled over the blaring music.

The Kuronuma twins were dancing nearby Kyoya and Nanami. It was their doing in making the crowd get even wilder. It was all according to plan. Barako smirked. It was now time. Her and Nadeshiko purposely bumped into Nanami's back hard enough for her to fall forward into Kyoya.

Nanami looked up with embarrassment. She quickly pulled herself together by pulling away from him. Kyoya did a double take. Was she blushing?

The twins grinned at each other. Well, they had to start off from somewhere. What better than putting them into an awkward and embarrassing position?

* * *

Hey there again! Next chapter will of course be about Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins, and Tamaki. This chapter was kind of fun to write! I was almost tempted to exempt Miaka and Miyako from the story since I felt they didn't have too many lines. But I wanted Nanami to be seen with a lot of friends because of her outgoing personality, so I kept them in. Hopefully, they will have more of a part later in the story. Thanks for reading!


	5. We're Ruined

Chapter 5

We're Ruined

"So you're Nanami Ichigo?" Haruhi asked.

Nanami was bound and shackled to a chair inside the third music room with the Host Club. Kyoya had finally caught her. Even before the final period ended, Kyoya had shackled the girl to her desk. She didn't go quietly. She nearly dragged her desk through the classroom and out into the hall. Hunny was already outside when he knocked Nanami out with a karate chop. Next time she awoke it was after Host Club hours and she was bound to a chair.

"Yes, I'm Nanami." Nanami answered. She looked at Haruhi up and down. "And you're the first year scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka, right?"

"Yes."

"Pleased to meet you Haruhi!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Nanami. Is there a drink you would like?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I would love to have an iced tea, but unfortunately, **my hands are tied**." Nanami answered viciously. She glared hatefully at Kyoya.

Nadeshiko and Barako watched from their laptop inside the Chemistry Prep Room at Ouka High School.

"Just a little progress between Kyoya and Nanami." Barako commented.

"We can try something drastic with them later, but let's watch the Host Club for now." Nadeshiko answered.

"Enough of your foolishness. Take your punishment." Kyoya commented apathetically.

"You're such a bastard." She snapped.

"So have you gotten used to Ouran and the upper class yet?" Haruhi asked quickly. She wanted to avoid a shouting match between Kyoya and Nanami.

"I guess you could say that I have." Nanami answered. "I already have memorized the best hiding spots and quickest routes out of here." Nanami laughed and Kyoya smacked her head with his binder. "Ouch! What was that for, you jerk?"

"Your tactics are annoying." He said simply.

"And the upper class?" Haruhi pursued.

"I've gotten used to their superficial exteriors. Their casual talk about their free time and money still irritates me though." The girl responded in a matter-of-factly voice.

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I can understand what you mean."

"Are you implying that all of the upper class are superficial?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Nanami answered. "I mean, who **really** shows their true colors anymore? In the upper class, all that matters is power and money."

_Ouch. Nanami is shrewd for a commoner,_ Kyoya thought bitterly.

"Cake for you, Princess Haruhi." Tamaki replied nonchalantly as he placed a slice of strawberry cake in front of the girl. A little bit of the love potion he had received from Nadeshiko and Barako was mixed into the slice. The only problem right now was that he had completely disregarded the fact that Nanami was right there across from Haruhi listening to whatever was going on between the Host Club.

Kyoya quickly threw his binder at Tamaki, smacking him in the face. It was already too late though.

"Princess?" Nanami asked. "Oh…you're a girl, Haruhi…in a boy's uniform."

"Yeah. I was mistaken as a boy on my first day of school." Haruhi answered in an annoyed voice. "And then I broke a stupid vase that was worth 80k in yen so now I have to work in the Host Club until I can pay it off."

"Oh," Kyoya's fiancée replied, "is that how it is?"

"You better keep your mouth shut about this!" Kyoya threatened Nanami.

"If you do expose Haruhi as a girl, there will be a price to pay." Hunny added, cracking his knuckles. Mori nodded beside him. It looked like he was in dark mode.

While the mood with Kyoya and Hunny and Nanami seemed dark, the twins were in the background trying to give Haruhi some other treat. Kaoru was trying to slip Haruhi a plate of ootoro (giant tuna) while Hikaru was attempting to throw the cake at Tamaki while giving Haruhi a cup of tea.

"Whatever. Haruhi's debt doesn't really concern me, even if I do feel sorry for her." Nanami answered. "But, if you promise to untie me from this chair, I promise to never say a word!"

Kyoya cursed. He had worked so hard to ensnare Nanami this one time. Who knew when it would be when he would be able to restrain her again? If it weren't for Tamaki's stupid mistake, Nanami wouldn't be bargaining with him right now.

"Fine. I'll untie you." Kyoya answered, aggravated.

"Thanks a bunch, Kyoya!"

The ropes fell to the floor and Nanami stood up rubbing her wrists.

"Promise me you will come back tomorrow." Kyoya ordered.

"Why should I?"

"For a lesson."

"Then forget it."

Kyoya grabbed her wrist forcefully so she wouldn't run off. "Promise me." He repeated.

They glared at each other eye to eye. The girl cursed and hesitantly agreed. Before Kyoya could let go of his fiancée's wrist, Tamaki's cake came flying towards them. Both didn't have enough time to react. The cake was splattered on their clothes and in their hair. The ootoro also flew in their direction. No one liked to be covered in food. Nanami and Kyoya slowly turned to the culprits' direction. Haruhi stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be taking my leave now." She replied before quickly walking away. Hell was about to break loose—

"**$&#$&&!$&$!**"

—right now.

(- -)

"Well, that was disappointing." Nadeshiko said.

"Quite. None of the boys were able to slip Haruhi the potion." Barako commented.

"Haruhi appears to be too skeptical to accept anything from them."

"Unacceptable. I refuse to watch our show go astray!"

"There is **something** we could do to help our little competition get back on course." Barako proposed.

"Like?"

(- -)

This was not happening. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stood dumbfounded. None of them could speak. Haruhi stood smiling at all three of them with blush tainting her cheeks. Kyoya, Nanami, Hunny, and Mori sat not too far away, but they were watching the whole scene in silence.

"Oh, I can't believe I just said that out loud. I slipped." Haruhi was muttering under her breath. "I can't believe I admitted to liking the three of them."

"Isn't there a risk of taking three potions at once?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Don't worry. You can't expect everything to go so well in the first place. You can't expect everything to work out without a hitch." Barako commented.

Nadeshiko chuckled. "Yes, you're right. Now which one can truly gain Haruhi's heart will certainly be bliss."

The Kuronuma twins turned back to the screen to watch.

Okay, time for a quick recap of what happened. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki were up to no good again by trying to slip Haruhi their potion tainted food. The Kuronuma twins had sent a strawberry pie to Haruhi through Nanami. Hunny was about to dig in when Haruhi jumped in and finished the pie before anyone else. After all, she loved strawberries. The only problem was that the twins had tainted the pie with three different love potions – one for Tamaki, one for Hikaru, and one for Kaoru. With the potion's effects, Haruhi's feelings for each boy would last for exactly two weeks.

"This doesn't feel right." Kyoya answered. He turned to his fiancée. "You didn't do something to the pie, did you?"

"Of course not! I was just told to give it to Haruhi!" Nanami answered hastily.

"By who?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. If I told you, they would kill me." The girl answered pleasantly.

"What did you do?" Tamaki demanded the twins.

"What did we do? What did you do?" The twins asked Tamaki. They glared at each other and yelled, "What did you do?"

"We need to talk **now**!" Tamaki ordered. He grabbed the twins and dragged them into the dressing room.

"What have you done to my daughter?" The lord asked angrily.

"**Your** daughter? When will you stop acting like an idiot and regarding Haruhi has your daughter! Face it milord! You clearly like her!" Hikaru yelled crossly.

"You are one to talk, Hikaru. You like Haruhi more than a friend as well." Kaoru added calmly. "It looks like the magic spell of the carriage has finally disappeared."

"And what about you Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. "You obviously must like her as well."

"Of course I do. But I won't get upset over the fact that both you and Hikaru also like her." Kaoru answered. "I mean, who wouldn't like her? Even if she does say that she likes the three of us, in the end, she will be the one to determine which one of us she likes the best."

"_Once you use the potion on Haruhi, you have the task of truly capturing her heart. If you can, you win. If you are not up to the task, then you lose and you get nothing." Barako added._

"_Well? What are you waiting for? If you do nothing, then __**someone**__ will eventually take her away." Nadeshiko and Barako smiled. "Now, you wouldn't want that, do you?"_

The words the Kuronuma twins had said before came rushing back.

"Fine then. I guess our friendship is over for now." Hikaru replied furiously. "Until, Haruhi chooses who she wants to be with, we will only be rivals."

Kaoru frowned. "Hikaru, I wouldn't go that far as to severe our relationship over a girl." He replied.

"Yes! This can be a friendly competition for Haruhi's heart!" Tamaki added with a smile. Rivals? Isn't that too much? Fighting over one girl was a complete mess. But the even bigger mess was how their relationships would be affected.

"This is not a friendly competition! I must be correct that Nadeshiko and Barako were the ones who slipped Haruhi that love potion into that pie!" Hikaru said. "I plan on going by their word! Haruhi will be **mine**!"

He ran out of the room in a rush of anger and determination.

Kaoru and Tamaki looked at each other. They could tell that Hikaru was acting like a possessive child again. Hikaru was going to be the sole person to destroy their relationships in the first place.

"Will you also try to win Haruhi's heart, milord?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Of course. You?"

"Yes."

Tamaki stuck out his hand. "Best of luck to you, Kaoru."

Kaoru firmly shook his hand. "And you."

Now, let the best man win!

* * *

Another chapter! Yay! To tell you the truth, I didn't like this chapter too much, but I couldn't bring myself to rewrite it. In some cases, it felt right, in some cases, it did not. I got a review saying that Tamaki wasn't an idiot in this story. Well, that is actually because he hasn't been so involved in it yet! Oh, trust me. Tamaki will act like an in idiot in the chapter after the next one. I have estimated that there will be around six more chapters to go in this story. For now, I still plan on alternating the chapters between Kyoya and Nanami and Haruhi and the three boys. The final chapter will be the epilogue, of course. Stay tuned for more to come!


	6. Fever Time, Baby! And You Don't Stop!

Chapter 6

Fever Time, Baby! And You Don't Stop!

Kyoya's car pulled up into the Nagamori mansion driveway. He was planning on giving another lesson to Nanami. She had reasonably well in the first and only lesson, but she had the look that she really hated it. When the car was parked, he quickly jumped out and gave orders to his driver to stay there. He had spotted Nanami walking (not running) on the sidewalk just as he was pulling in.

He left the Nagamori grounds and followed the same path he saw Nanami walking on. It didn't him long for him to catch up to her. She was listening to her iPod as she walked. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She immediately pulled out her earphones and turned to look at him. She gave him an exhausted look.

"Kyoya." She replied.

"Where are you going?" He asked immediately.

"I'm going to a commoners' district. I feel like I need to be in a lively place right now." She answered softly.

He had never seen her like this before. He had seen her angry, loud and social, but never calm. She was anything but calm when she was around him. She was often taunting and yelling at him. What was wrong now?

"I'm here to teach you another lesson. Why aren't you running away from me right now?" Kyoya responded.

"I…don't feel like running tonight." She replied. She began pulling Kyoya along with her. "You can come with me if you like."

Kyoya went along with her. She looked somewhat worn out and fatigued. Maybe her daily sprints were starting to get to her. The walk was long and done in silence. Nanami had replaced only one of her earphones into her ear. He could hear the music blaring out of her unused one.

Finally, they reached the commoner district. It was quite lively as people cluttered the streets and sidewalks. Nanami had no trouble in navigating through the jumbled streets. Like at the party, people were quickly jostling him around. Again, Nanami grabbed his hand through the crowd and pulled him through towards her. She gave him a lethargic frown, before continuing on down the street. She kept holding his hand and guiding him through the busy streets of Tokyo.

_This is kind of awkward_, Kyoya thought.

Nanami finally stopped in front of a coffee shop.

"Do you want have a cup of coffee?" she asked.

Kyoya remembered the commoner coffee Haruhi often bought for the Host Club. It had no taste and was nothing like the ground coffee the upper class drank. Still, he wanted to be near Nanami. The boy nodded. They quickly took an outdoor seat and ordered drinks. There was a milk tea for Nanami and a cup of commoners' coffee for Kyoya. Nanami absentmindedly stared at the flashing lights of the billboards.

"You still puzzle me more than ever, Nanami." Kyoya commented.

She looked at him with a look of confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"You normally are filled with energy, and you are always firing off whatever is on your mind. Seeing you quiet and calm is like seeing you in a new light." He explained.

"The only time I am every quiet and calm is when I'm tired." Nanami answered.

"If you are tired, then why aren't you at home sleeping?"

"I should rephrase myself. My body kind of feels like lead, but my mind happens to be active still. I can't sleep with an active mind." She said. "A cup of coffee or milk tea helps me relax."

"Why do you have to go out for it?"

Nanami gave him a small smile. "I like the sights of Tokyo. It helps ease my mind."

She turned back to staring at the flashing billboards. Kyoya studied her features carefully. She actually looked rather pretty when she was not insulting him. He reached into his pocket and slowly took a small box out. He opened it to reveal a ring on a chain. He lifted the chain up and slipped it over Nanami's head. She looked at him and then at the ring. It was a sliver band with a single alexandrite stone. In the light the color was a gorgeous raspberry red.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"It actually is supposed to be your engagement ring. I just never got the chance to give it to because you have been avoiding me." Kyoya explained. "The stone changes between two colors. In pure daylight, the alexandrite turns a pale bluish-green and in artificial lighting, it turns raspberry red."

"It's pretty…" She stared at it with a look of wonder. "I actually am surprised that this ring isn't more expensive looking."

"That ring has been in my family for generations. It even has been in the family even before the Ohtori family became wealthy." Kyoya answered.

Nanami smirked. "So even the Ohtori family was once commoners in days past?" She asked. "That's surprising." She gave him a smug look.

"All rich families were once commoners until they struck it rich." Kyoya replied.

A waiter came out with Kyoya's coffee and Nanami's milk tea. The Kuronuma twins quickly pulled off a diversion tactic. (They followed Nanami and Kyoya to the café.) Nadeshiko quickly rolled something on the ground, and Barako dove for it. The waiter began to trip on the object Nadeshiko had rolled. The girl hastily grabbed the waiter to safety.

"Oh, I apologize! My sister dropped something!" Nadeshiko said to the waiter.

Barako stood up with a lipstick tube in her hand.

"Yes! I'm sorry for almost making you fall, sir!" Barako exclaimed. While the waiter's attention was drawn to Barako, Nadeshiko slipped a potion into Nanami's milk tea.

"No problem ladies." The waiter picked up the tray and went over to Kyoya and Nanami. "I apologize for the wait. He placed down their orders and left.

Both of them drank in silence. When they were done, they laid down a tip and left.

Nadeshiko and Barako watched them leave together. Nanami was holding Kyoya's hand again as they went into the busy streets of Tokyo. The girls smirked.

"Whoever drinks this potion will soon possess a fever that will last for exactly three days." Barako explained.

"The best way to reveal their true feelings for each other is if one of them gets hurt or something like that." Nadeshiko commented. "When Nanami is suddenly caught with a fever, I wonder how Kyoya will react."

As the couple walked back together, Kyoya began to notice Nanami touching her forehead repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." She replied.

Kyoya kept looking at her. Her behavior was starting to make him uneasy. His thoughts became true when she suddenly fainted. He quickly caught her and felt her forehead. Extensive heat burnt his hand.

"You idiot! You're burning up!" He yelled. He called for a cab from the street and one immediately came to him.

"Take me to the Nagamori mansion, quickly!" He ordered the cab driver. The driver began to drive as fast as he could.

When the cab arrived, Kyoya quickly paid the man and carried Nanami into the mansion. The mansion servants greeted him.

"Is Mrs. Nagamori home now?" Kyoya demanded.

"Yes, sir! She came home a few minutes ago!"

"Tell her immediately that her daughter has a fever and needs to be treated as soon as possible!"

Kyoya hastily carried Nanami into her room. He placed her on her bed. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. As he waited, he took a quick glance around. It was the first time he had ever entered her room.

It was suggested that it was the smallest room in the entire mansion. He could immediately guess that Nanami demanded for the smallest room. Walls were littered with pictures of her and her friends. There were posters of bands. There was a desk in the corner of her room. Across from her bed was a TV stand and a TV. Inside the TV stand was a lot of CDs. On the dresser next to the TV was a stereo.

Finally, Nanami's mother came rushing in with several servants behind her. The woman felt her daughter's forehead.

"Her forehead is burning hot." She whispered. She turned to the servants. "Get me a bowl full of icy cold water and a towel. Bring me my daughter's pajamas!"

Kyoya left the room and stood out in the hallway. He could feel his heart beating fast. Was it from the adrenaline or the fact that he was getting all worked up that his fiancée suddenly fell ill? He knew there was something wrong the moment she had said she was tired. Why didn't he do anything then? Several minutes later, Nanami's mother emerged from the girl's room.

"She'll be fine, Kyoya. Her fever has reached a moderate stage, but she should be completely cured once she gets plenty of rest and takes some medication." Her mother explained. "I will check up on her in an hour or so."

Kyoya nodded and the woman walked away. Kyoya went back inside Nanami's room to find her under the covers of her bed with a wet towel on her forehead. He sat next to her bed for several minutes before he took the towel off her head. He dipped it into the bowl full of cold water. He gently placed his hand on her head. He could feel the fever burning into his hand.

"Don't," he whispered, "make me worry like that."

He never expected her to hear him or even apologize. Her hand slowly reached up and touched his hand before it fell back onto her bed. He grinned. It was her way of an apology.

(- -)

The next afternoon, Kyoya left Ouran after all business was wrapped up at the Host Club. He arrived at the Nagamori mansion and went up to Nanami's room. When he entered, she was underneath the covers of her bed.

"How are you feeling, Nanami?" He asked.

She let out a disgruntled groan before turning over and pulling the covers over her head. Kyoya grabbed the covers and removed them from her head. He felt her forehead and remarked, "Your fever has gone done a little bit."

Nanami pulled the covers over her head again.

"I still feel like crap though." She said hoarsely.

Kyoya reached into his bag and pulled out a few notebooks. "I brought you your homework from school." He placed them on the foot of Nanami's bed.

"Oh, awesome. Just what I need when I'm sick!" She said sarcastically.

"Then just go to sleep if you feel so ill." Kyoya suggested. He set his bag down on Nanami's desk and began to take out his own homework.

"I've been asleep this entire day. I hate being in the same place for an entire day." The girl commented.

"Do you want me to do something that will stop your incessant complaining?" Kyoya asked with annoyance.

"Yeah. You can **leave**." She answered without hesitation. "Maybe just by looking at your **face** puts me into a bad mood."

"Well, in that case, I might as well stay here, just so I can keep you in that bad mood." He replied.

"What an irritating bastard you are." She mumbled. Her arm poked from under the covers. "Just turn on the stereo and shut up."

Kyoya turned on the stereo and a CD started playing. He sat down at the desk and started doing his homework.

Several hours later, Nanami's head poked out from under her covers. Her eyes looked very drowsy as she rubbed them in a manner to wake up. She immediately spotted her fiancée in the corner of her room, reading a book at the desk. "Why are you still here?" she asked groggily.

He looked at her and said, "Oh, you're finally awake. I will have a servant bring you dinner."

Kyoya marked his book and went to the door. A servant who was passing by was given the order and quickly left. Kyoya closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Nanami. He felt her forehead and remarked, "Your fever is going down significantly."

She grumbled. "Why are you still here?" She repeated.

"I promised your mom that I would take care of you." The boy answered simply. "Besides, you and I will be married soon. I have to take care of you."

"It really should be the other way around." She remarked.

"But I know that you won't take care of me. For now, I will be the one to care for you."

Nanami scoffed. "I want nothing to do with this engagement, you, and the upper class." She answered. "An arranged marriage is just another business proposition. I would rather do things the commoner way."

"The commoner way?" Kyoya asked.

Nanami flicked Kyoya in the forehead. "You know, you may be the top student in our year, but I find you to be rather stupid."

"I apologize if I come off incompetent to you in matters of the commoners." The boy muttered sarcastically.

"The commoner way is when you meet someone of the opposite sex by a chance of fate or through a mutual friend or something like that. Sometimes, in meetings like this, there always is an immediate spark or connection that follows between you and that other person." Nanami began. "'Reactions between two chemical substances can hold unknown potential. In much the same vein…reactions between two people can lead us to potential we never knew we had in us.'"

Nanami laughed. "My chemistry teacher from Ouka said those words to my class one day." (Of course, that chemistry teacher happens to be Mr. Saginuma from one of the Love Egoist stories.)

_What stupid words,_ Kyoya thought viciously.

"But anyway, dating a person and getting to know them better is the way commoners do it. Time changes a person's heart, you know. I actually imagined myself eventually falling in love with someone I was dating in the future." She explained.

"Hm? Why not fall in love now?" Kyoya countered.

Nanami laughed, although it sounded kind of cruel. "Believe me, me falling in love with another person **is not** going to happen any time soon. I will only love a person who can put up with attitude and behavior."

"How selfish. You should change for the person you love." He replied coldly.

"It's not selfish. If I change for him, what is the point of being myself? All I would be is just a fake entity. I want someone who will accept me for who I am and vice versa."

"That is an interesting opinion, in some ways."

* * *

I abolutely love the title for this chapter. It is what Anise Tatlin from Tales of the Abyss says when she is performing her Fever Time Mystic Arte. xD I couldn't help putting it as the title. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but then I thought the other parts would diverge away from the real storyline. It would have been fun though. It was going to have Nanami's friends in it and Kyoya sees firsthand what "true" friendship was all about. Since it didn't really have much to do with Kyoya and Nanami's relationship, I cut it out. Sorry!


	7. Operation: Win Haruhi’s Heart! Part 1

Chapter 7

Operation: Win Haruhi's Heart! Part 1

The competition was **on**. Nadeshiko and Barako were quite excited to see the show get on the road. They were so excited that they even began to eat popcorn eagerly in the Chemistry Prep Room. Although it was Hikaru who displayed the most determination and zeal for winning Haruhi's heart, the Kuronuma sisters knew that Kaoru and Tamaki both wanted to win just as bad. It was just that…Kaoru and Tamaki were acting a lot more mature over the entire thing. The competition was on every afternoon when there weren't any customers in the Third Music Room. Kyoya was hardly bored whenever the boys were trying to win Haruhi's heart.

Hikaru grew to become more determined to make Haruhi his. It was hard to get Haruhi's attention when his brother and Tamaki were also competing for it. He would have to do something _drastic_.

(- -)

"Haruhi!" Hikaru cried out.

Haruhi turned around and smiled at him.

(No one really paid attention that Haruhi's new behavior just wasn't her.)

"What do you need, Hikaru?" she asked passively.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the beach with me!" Hikaru answered excitedly.

"What? _Now_?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure!"

"Are we going back to Nekozawa's private beach?"

"No. I was thinking more of somewhere else."

(- -)

"This is the place?" Haruhi cried out. She gaped at the private beach she was on. To be precise, it was the Hitachiins' private beach…in Spain.

"You should be grateful for being here, Haruhi." Hikaru said smugly. "Not only are you here alone with me, I went through hell to dupe Kyoya the way Nanami does."

"The beach is nice and all, but you just took me out of the country. Illegally. Kyoya is going to murder you and me." Haruhi answered innocently.

"I will make sure Kyoya doesn't take you back to Japan. " Hikaru answered. He cupped Haruhi's chin. "You will be staying here with me."

"This vacation was so sudden that I didn't even get to pack anything…" Haruhi answered, moving away from Hikaru.

"No worries. I packed up some of my mom's sample clothing as well as a bathing suit." Hikaru replied. She snapped his fingers and two maids came out with a mannequin. It was a lovely two-piece swimsuit carefully designed with frills.

Haruhi eyed it carefully before raising her eyebrow at Hikaru.

"Uh, no."

"Why not?" Hikaru demanded.

"I don't want to parade in that!"

"**Why not**?" Hikaru repeated. "If you don't give me a valid reason, I default you to a penalty game!"

"Forget it. I'm not going to play a penalty game."

"Yeah, Hikaru. No games." A voice retorted. Haruhi and Hikaru turned to find Kaoru standing a short distance away from them.

"Damn. How did you find me?" Hikaru asked crossly.

"Kyoya." Kaoru jerked his head behind him. Kyoya was sitting in a chair, wearing a tropical shirt, and drinking a glass of iced tea. When he caught Haruhi and Hikaru's eye, he tipped the glass to them with a humorous grin before taking a swig of it. There was something about it that sent chills down Haruhi's spine.

"This isn't my fault." Haruhi said quickly.

"You're right, it isn't." Kaoru agreed. "It is Hikaru's fault for taking you out of Japan illegally."

He grabbed the commoner by the arm and pulled her to his side. He then pushed her towards Kyoya. Haruhi hesitantly walked over to him.

"You do realize the consequences of leaving the country illegally, right Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes." Kyoya was the last person she ever wanted to talk to.

"Kaoru begged me to spare you from severe punishment. You should be lucky I wasn't in a foul mood because of my fiancée.

"But as my own form of punishment, I'm adding the cost of your flight from here to Japan to your debt." Kyoya answered. He grinned at her. "I hope you don't have any objections."

"N-no, of course not." Haruhi answered. _Actually I do have objections_, she thought angrily.

"Then let us go." He glanced at his watch. "If we hurry, we can make the next flight in an hour."

The twins watched Kyoya escort Haruhi away. When they were out of sight, the twins resumed their argument.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"What do **you** think you are doing?" Kaoru countered. "It isn't fair that you take Haruhi away in order to win her heart! Tamaki and I should be able to have equal chances with fight for her heart!"

"Are you that mad that I thought of this before you?" The older twin said smugly.

"No. I'm only mad that you would resort to such backstabbing tactics to get what you want." Kaoru countered. "You really are like a child."

He turned his heel and stalked off.

This is what love can do to friendships. But, after the potion wear wears off, will there even be a friendship anymore?

(- -)

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Haruhi asked.

"No, not yet." Kaoru replied.

He pulled Haruhi along by the hand until he found an appropriate spot.

"Okay, you can look now."

Haruhi opened her eyes to see she a Kaoru were on the bank of a river and the entire place was swarming with fireflies. The moon was full tonight and it beamed down with its mysterious glow. The scene was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh, it's pretty." The girl replied with a smile.

"Come on and sit down." Kaoru answered. He sat down along the bank. Haruhi joined him. "You don't need to be taken out of the country to see something beautiful." He commented.

"Yes, you're right."

Kaoru gazed affectionately at Haruhi. Slowly, he leaned in, closer and closer to her face…

"Hold it right there!" Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki came bounding over out of nowhere and snatched Haruhi away from Kaoru.

"No kissing! That isn't fair!" He yelled.

"What? It totally is fair!" Kaoru protested.

"Physical contact should only be made after becoming official!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki and Kaoru's squabble completely ruined the mood." Haruhi mumbled. "I'm going home."

(- -)

"An interesting turn, this is." Barako commented.

"Yes, I agree." Nadeshiko concurred.

"It is a shame the author will have to leave Tamaki's time alone with Haruhi until chapter nine."

"Yes, yes. Chapter nine will also include who Haruhi decides to be with."

"Of course, the next chapter will about Kyoya and Nanami."

"Girls, you aren't helping!" the author yelled from a corner.

"Oh, look. Here comes the author." Nadeshiko pointed out.

"She doesn't look happy." Barako commented. "We should get out of here."

"Good idea!"

The Kuronuma twins ran off. The author stepped in front of the camera with a grin.

"Hey everyone! I've decided to do something new today with my little notes, and I will break the fourth wall to say what I need to say!" The author replied. "I apologize for not updating this story for a while. It has been pretty crazy lately. I finally am on my summer vacation, and I am EXHAUSTED! But now that I have free time, I will be writing a lot more.

"I was also delayed in updating because I had a bit of a writer's block. Thanks go out to my friend Chantalle for putting the ideas back into my head. The fireflies on a moonlit night scene was inspired from the _We Love Katamari_ firefly stage. Anyway, I'm saying (or more like, I'm writing) this at one in the morning and I'm tired and a little hungry. I think it is time for a snack and bed. I will start up on the next chapter as soon as possible. I promise. Thank you for reading!"


	8. Runaway

Chapter 8

Runaway

The only thing that Kyoya Ohtori hated more than his fiancée's antics was being woken up early against his will. It made him beyond irritated and in a very foul mood. The servants knew better than to wake up Kyoya when he was asleep and had low blood pressure.

Today was the only exception that Kyoya would snap from his slumber. Okay, maybe partially.

It was summer vacation for all students. Kyoya had gone to bed at five in the morning and he did not plan on waking up until around noon. Just as he was drifting off, his cell phone began to ring. Crossly, Kyoya turned over and buried his ears in his pillow. His phone stopped ringing but started up again afterwards.

"I swear to God, Tamaki…" He seethed as he reached for his phone.

When he opened it up to listen to the caller, he didn't hear Tamaki's frantic voice, but a sobbing woman instead.

"Kyoya! This is Nanami's mother! I apologize for waking you up on vacation, but it is about Nanami!" Mrs. Nagamori sobbed.

In the background, he could hear Satoshi Nagamori ordering servants in the background.

"No one has seen her for days! It makes me wonder if she ran away or was kidnapped!" the woman wailed.

"Okay, Mrs. Nagamori. I'll have my men look into it as soon as possible. I'll come by around one." He ended the call and immediately drifted off to sleep.

(- -)

When Kyoya entered the Nagamori mansion, he was immediately filled in on the details of Nanami's disappearance.

"None of the servants have seen Nanami for a week!" Mrs. Nagamori replied. She was obviously shaken up.

"Nanami even left her cell phone behind. Her closet is only missing a several pieces of clothing as well." Mr. Nagamori added. Unlike his wife, he was much more calm.

"Where were the both of you when she was gone?" Kyoya asked.

"Several of my coworkers have taken a leave of absence and I have been working overtime because of it." Mrs. Nagamori answered.

"I have been out of town to visit my parents." Mr. Nagamori added.

"What about Nanami's friends?"

"We tried contacting them as well. Ruka, Miaka, and Miyako haven't answered. Akiko is on the swim team at Ouka so he has been training. Takato is doing the same for track, and Yurine is in Hokkaido. I spoke to Nozomi's parents and they say he went with Yurine." Nanami's stepfather answered.

Kyoya thought for a moment. He looked up at Nanami's parents and said, "I see. I will have my men do what they can."

He bowed and left the room. He wandered through the mansion and to Nanami's room. He opened the door and stepped inside. He opened up her closet and looked inside. Some of her clothes were indeed missing. He glanced at Nanami's desk. Her wallet and cell phone were untouched. He quietly scanned her desk for anything more detailed. He found nothing.

(- -)

Night fell and the search didn't progress much. Kyoya was starting to get a little worried.

A servant came running into the room, breathless. "Mister and Missus Nagamori! It's Nanami! She's in the foyer right now!"

Mr. and Mrs. Nagamori and Kyoya stood up and immediately ran to the foyer. Sure enough, Nanami was there wearing a muddy softball uniform with dirty cleats. At her feet was a duffle bag.

"Hi mom and Satoshi!" She exclaimed. She spotted Kyoya as well and said hesitantly, "Oh, okay. Hi Kyoya."

Nanami's mother rushed over, but instead of embracing her daughter, she raised her hand and slapped her daughter across the face.

"Ow!" The girl cried. She gingerly touched her reddened cheek. "What was that for?"

"Where have you been this past week? Do you know how worried I have been?"

"I was at softball camp!" Nanami cried out.

Her mother stopped dead short. "Softball camp?"

"Yeah, softball camp! You know, I joined the softball club when I was six! We go to softball camp for a week during the summer!" Nanami exclaimed angrily.

"Oh."

"The only reason I didn't tell you where I was going because I've been going for the past ten years! You would think it would stick in your long-term memory." The girl said sharply. "I just hope that you haven't forgotten about dad."

Mrs. Nagamori gave her a confused look. "Your father?"

The doctor took out her calendar book and studied it carefully. When she looked up at her daughter, her look of confusion had turned to remorse. Nanami's face became livid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nanami…" she said.

"I can't believe you! I was willing to forgive you for forgetting about my softball camp, but this really boils my blood!" She screamed. She snatched her duffle bag and ran to the stairs not even realizing she was leaving a trail of mud on the floor.

"Nanami!" Her mother called.

"**SHUT UP!**"

Kyoya heard her slam her bedroom door shut and then a blast of music arise.

Mrs. Nagamori turned to Kyoya and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that spectacle, Kyoya."

"It's fine."

"Ever since my late husband passed away, Nanami and I haven't been the same." She said. "Since then, that girl rarely showed her true feelings. Sometimes I wonder how much she was really hurting…"

"…it has been a long day for you, Mrs. Nagamori. Why don't you relax for a little bit?" Kyoya suggested.

"Y-yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you for aiding us."

"Yes, thank you." Satoshi added.

"I think I will go take a walk outside. It will give Nanami some time to cool off." Kyoya replied.

He turned and exited the house. The streets were dark except for the bright streetlights. Kyoya walked down the street a little bit before leaning against the wall that surrounded the Nagamori mansion. He just stood there patiently. Finally, he heard Nanami nearby. He heard her climb down from the tree that was just outside of her window. She landed with a soft thud on the grass.

_She's going to jump over the wall next_, Kyoya predicted.

Not surprisingly so, Kyoya heard her run and jump onto the wall before dropping down on the other side where he was.

She stopped dead short when she saw Kyoya waiting for her.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Kyoya beckoned.

Nanami silently followed him. Kyoya led her to a nearby park. The place was quiet and deserted. Both sat on the same bench in silence.

"Why did you take me here?" Nanami asked.

"I figured you needed someone to talk to." Kyoya replied calmly.

Nanami brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She grumbled a few protests before becoming quiet. Kyoya sighed and sat back in the bench. He could stay there all day.

"You know what bugs me the most about this whole thing?" She said. "The fact that my mom forgot my dad's death anniversary is an absolute insult to his memory…"

Kyoya looked at her. Was she ready to open up to him now?

"My dad was a soldier. Even though I didn't get to see him often, my family was close. He was away a lot. Because of that, he always recorded his voice on tape, and my mom would play it for me each night before I went to bed."

A soft smile appeared at her lips as she recalled the memory.

"He taught me how to play softball whenever he was home. He taught me many things that I will always treasure.

"But when he was on one assignment, he was killed. I was absolutely horrified. My mom couldn't stop crying, and I couldn't cry one tear. I can't say why. I don't know if it was the shock or what. Many people wondered how much I was hurting, but I never showed any of it. I promised myself that I had to be strong for everyone." She explained.

"So that's how you became independent." Kyoya commented.

"Something like that. I really didn't have a choice. Afterwards, my mom began working longer hours as if she was trying to drown the pain. I took care of the cooking and cleaning. I had Akiko and Ruka supporting me. Ruka and Akiko knew that I was hurting, but they never knew how much. I loved to run, and they said that I was always running away from my problems even if it was for a brief moment."

"You can't keep running away." The boy commented.

"I know. But running, and feeling the whip of the wind on my face provides me with comfort. It's like an escape from the world, even if it is temporary." She replied. "Don't you ever feel like running away sometimes? I know you are pressured into doing well so you can meet your dad's expectations."

Kyoya said, "Every challenge I am put up to I accept it without hesitation. There is no turning back or running away. Running away doesn't solve anything,"

"You're right. It doesn't."

Nanami hid her face from Kyoya.

"When my mom met Satoshi and married him, I became worried that she would forget all about her previous husband. She really did, too. It isn't that I hate Satoshi. He's a decent guy. It feels like my mom doesn't love my dad anymore, that's all. And that's what makes me angry."

Kyoya could hear Nanami sniffling. She really was crying. She broke her promise to mask her pain.

"Who else have you told about this?" He asked.

"No one. You're the first."

She stood up, hiding her face from him still.

"I feel better now, but it still hurts a little." She replied. Kyoya could see her wiping her tears from her face.

Kyoya stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and for once, he could see a vulnerable Nanami. He took out his handkerchief and began wiping her tears from her face. She gave a bewildered look to him, but she said nothing. She smiled softly at him afterwards. This smile was rare. Kyoya could see the traces of an innocent girl inside that smile. That girl soon disappeared once she lost the person she loved the most. The girl was soon replaced with an independent face, one who thought she had to be strong for everyone.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Kyoya answered.

Nanami merely nodded.

* * *

See? I told you that I would update soon! I don't have to say much about this chapter. Although, Nanami was actually supposed be gone for two weeks, but I found out prior to this chapter that sports camps only run for about a week so I changed it. That's it for now. Three chapters left! Oh, I'm getting excited!


	9. Operation: Win Haruhi's Heart! Part 2

Chapter 9

Operation: Win Haruhi's Heart! Part 2

Haruhi glanced up at the clock in the Third Music Room.

_Oh, is it that time already?_ She thought.

She stood up from her seat, picked up her bag and said to the other members, "I have leave now. There's a sale at the supermarket that I don't want to miss."

Tamaki stood up as well. "You're going to the supermarket? Can I come as well? I want to get a cheap toy for Antoinette!" He asked excitedly.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Oh, all right. But we will have to stop at my apartment first since I need to get my wallet."

"Yeah! Commoner supermarket! Commoner supermarket!" Tamaki chanted happily.

He and Haruhi left the room together, leaving the other members alone.

Kyoya turned to the twins. "Why didn't you boys ask to tag along as well?"

"The author said we couldn't." Hikaru said with a monotonous voice.

"Since we got our chances with Haruhi in chapter seven, she said that Tamaki had to have his turn." Kaoru added. "It is understandable."

Both brothers were sitting on the opposite ends of the table. They glared at each other without blinking as if they secretly challenged each other to a staring contest.

"It certainly is torture that we have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out who gets to be with Haruhi." Hikaru replied.

"Ah, are the two weeks almost over already?" Hunny asked. He shoved a handful of cake into his mouth.

Kyoya glanced at the camera. "What are you doing, focusing on us? Get back to Tamaki and Haruhi!"

"Oh right!" The author exclaimed.

(- -)

"So how are we going to get to your apartment?" Tamaki asked. "If you want, my driver can take us there!"

"Well, we could walk there as well, but that would take too long. I prefer to take the train—"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's take the train! I have never rode on a train before, nonetheless a _commoner_ train!" Tamaki replied.

Haruhi smiled. (Again, she is under the influence of three potions. Of course it would change her attitude somewhat.) "Okay. I was planning on taking the train anyway."

Tamaki blushed. _She's…she's so cute!_ Tamaki thought joyfully.

Tamaki was so fascinated and excited to be at the train station that Haruhi had to hold his hand and guide him. He was acting like a little kid again with his commoner fantasies.

Finally, the pair arrived at the apartment complex where Haruhi and her dad resided. As they were walking up the stairs, a thought came into Tamaki's mind.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I know a lot of guys have liked you in the past and now, but…have you ever harbored a crush for anyone else?" He asked. "Those unscrupulous twins and me don't count."

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Actually, there was one person I did like, but that was a long time ago." She replied.

"Who was it?"

Haruhi unlocked the door to her apartment and both stepped inside.

"I don't know. I never knew what his name was." She answered.

She smiled at the memory.

"When I was four and before my mother died, my family and I went out for lunch to celebrate the success of her latest case." Haruhi recalled. "I remember wearing this brown dress. My mom bought me a matching brown ribbon and tied it into my hair. I loved my mother very much so the ribbon felt special.

"I remember it was a cool day. It was a little windy as well. We ate lunch outside in front of the restaurant. It was going fine when there was a strong breeze of wind. It undid the ribbon in my hair and it blew off. I almost ran for it, but my dad held me back. I was so close to crying because I thought the ribbon was special. But then, a boy approached me.

"He was holding a teddy bear in his arms, and around the bear's neck was a green ribbon. The boy undid the ribbon from his teddy bear and tied it into my hair. He smiled and said, 'Pretty!' He soon rejoined his own parents and I never saw them again."

Haruhi smiled again. "I still have the ribbon, too. It was a sweet memento of that day. That boy's kindness was hard to explain. That must have been why I liked him."

Tamaki smiled curiously at her. "What a touching story." He commented. "What else do you remember about this boy?"

"I remember seeing the faces of his parents. His dad was Japanese and his mom looked like a foreigner. She was gorgeous, too. She had wavy blond hair and blue eyes." Haruhi answered. "But the boy…I can't quite remember his face. Each time I try to remember his face, it always is blanked out. But the boy looked a lot like his mother."

Tamaki smiled and chuckled. "I don't know if this is fate or coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I was that boy in your story!"

Haruhi gazed skeptically at him.

"That was my first time ever in Japan. My dad was arguing with my grandmother about bringing my mother and me to Japan. He managed to slip us through one time. We went shopping through the districts, and we stopped to eat at a restaurant. We also ate outside. Just as we were planning to leave, I heard a girl crying. When I turned around, I saw that the ribbon in her hair had blown away. I had my Beary with me at the time. He had a green ribbon tied around his neck so I undid the ribbon and tied it into the girl's hair." Tamaki explained excitedly. "That was my last memory of Japan and of that visit before returning to France. My mother got sick and we had to go back."

Haruhi thought about that beloved memory of hers. She remembered the face of the boy and the teddy bear he held in his arms. The boy was Tamaki. His face was of an innocent and adolescent child, and his teddy bear had a blank face that only Tamaki Suoh would love.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and smiled brightly.

(- -)

Hikaru and Kaoru sat together on a couch in the Third Music Room. They were watching Tamaki and Haruhi together. While Tamaki still acted like an idiot, Haruhi didn't seem to mind anymore. The love potions' effects had worn off, and the winner was Tamaki. Tamaki said that it was from fate that they were together.

"We got beat, didn't we?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, yeah. **Big time**." Kaoru commented.

"I guess you can't fight it. They met each other a long time ago." Hikaru replied.

"Yes. I guess this is what you would call destiny." Kaoru commented.

The twins glanced at each other.

"I don't think our relationship will be the same ever again." Kaoru said slowly. "But we could try to mend it as best we can."

"Sure thing. Sorry, Kaoru."

"It's okay. I'm sorry as well, Hikaru."

"So, do you want to bet on how long these two will last?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Well, this arc is finally finished! Next up is the conclusion for Kyoya and Nanami, and then the epilogue. What inspired the whole ribbon ordeal was a picture on the back of the Ouran High School Host Club volume 5. There is a picture of the twins as little kids and the lower panel is of Tamaki and Haruhi as little kids together. Tamaki has Beary with a green ribbon and Haruhi was holding Bun-Bun and it had a brown ribbon. What if Tamaki and Haruhi did meet when they were little kids? This chapter holds that they did. (Although, it would make sense that Haruhi might have met the twins when they were little. Hint: the flashback of when they were kids and in the snow.) Well, I already have chapter ten finished, but it requires some editing. It won't be long. **I BLOODY PROMISE!**


	10. For Richer or Poorer

Chapter 10

For Richer or For Poorer

Nadeshiko and Barako opened the door to the Third Music Room and stepped inside.

"Good afternoon!" The girls replied together.

They watched their cousins slink away silently.

"What can we do for you today, girls?" Tamaki asked.

The twins held up an envelope and grinned.

"We were asked to deliver this to one of your members." They answered. They slowly walked around the room, looking at each member.

"Who could be the lucky winner today?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh, the suspicion is too much to bear!" Barako added.

They pretended to hand it over to Haruhi, but it was quickly drawn back and dropped into Kyoya's lap.

The twins smiled as Kyoya stared at it.

Kyoya curiously opened the envelope. All that he found was a silver chain and a simple ring with an alexandrite stone embedded into it. Kyoya stared at it for several minutes before laughing.

"That girl duped me **again**! I have to give her credit for doing so!" He laughed.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"So, she isn't on a month long cruise." Kyoya said. "Where is she then?"

The Kuronuma twins grinned mysteriously.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Barako replied.

"It happens to be the place she wanted to return to the most." Nadeshiko hinted.

"We were feeling a little more generous than usual today, so we also included something else inside that envelope." The girls responded. "We suggest you go to the place at the given time."

The girls bowed before exiting the room.

(- -)

"Welcome back Miss Nanami!"

"Nice to see you here, Nanami!"

"Good to se you, Miss Ichigo!"

"Oh, thanks!" Nanami replied with a wave. She and her friends sat down at a lunch table in the cafeteria. They each took out their own lunch and began eating.

"It's not easy being famous." Ruka said to her best friend.

"Famous? Who said I was famous?" Nanami asked.

"Notorious seems to fit more appropriately." Takato replied.

"There is a rumor going around that the only reason why you came back to Ouka was because your step dad bankrupted or something." Miaka answered casually.

"Oh, please! That is so not true!" Nanami retorted.

"Really now? So why did you transfer back here?" Akiko asked. He grabbed Nanami's hand and took a huge bite out of the melon bread she was holding.

"**#&$!**"

"Oh, Nanami hasn't changed on this aspect." Yurine commented. "She still gets mad if you eat her food."

"I'm happy she's still the same and the fact that she is back with us." Miyako commented.

"You're right. It was getting too quiet without her anyway." Nozomi added. Akiko sprinted out of the lunchroom and out of sight.

"Oh, I'll get you back for this, Akiko!" Nanami screamed after him.

"Well, we can count on the fact that Akiko is a dead man now." Takato replied humorously. "Well, I think I'll head to the classroom now. It's almost time for our next class."

The others murmured with agreement and left the lunchroom. Nanami and Ruka followed behind them.

"Sorry. I got distracted trying to kill Akiko." Nanami replied. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much. We were just talking about how you haven't changed while you were away." Ruka answered.

"Of course I haven't changed!"

"I disagree."

"Huh?"

"You seem to have changed a little bit, Nanami." Ruka said. "It's kind like a huge burden has been lifted off of your shoulders."

Nanami chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about Ruka."

"Liar. I think you do. I'm sure Akiko has noticed it as well. We both have known you the longest and the best." She said. "Just call it the 'Friendship Intuition'."

(- -)

Kyoya stood outside of the house, staring up at the lights inside. Music was blasting from inside. Kyoya looked at the paper given to him by the Kuronuma twins. It was the correct address and time to be here. Would Nanami really be in here? There was really only one way to find out.

Kyoya walked up to the front door and opened it. The party inside was much similar to the one he followed Nanami to the last time. There were people talking and mingling with others along the walls. Kyoya had a difficult time getting through crowds as he found the living room the source of the music. He spotted Nanami immediately through the crowd.

Perhaps it just from fate or maybe a stroke of coincidence that she turned and spotted him near the doorway. Her smile faded from her face and was replaced with a look of confusion and surprise. Kyoya moved towards her until they were at eye level.

"Why…are you here?" She asked.

Kyoya stood silently. Why was he here? She disappeared and threw the engagement back into his face. That was the opportunity to go back living his life the way it was before he met her. He always thought she was annoying and immature. So why was he here in Nanami's house?

"I don't know."

"Okay! Everyone pair up! We're going to be putting on a slow dance song!" Nadeshiko declared. She and Barako were going through the crowd pairing people up. Barako came by, pushing Nanami into Kyoya.

"You two can dance together!" She smirked as she went deeper into the crowd. It mirrored the first time Nanami fell right into Kyoya.

Kyoya could feel Nanami grip his arms tightly. He knew she was going to push him away. He didn't know that his own arms were wrapping around Nanami. He nuzzled against her neck and tightened the embrace. Hesitantly, Nanami reached up to wrap her own arms around him.

From a distance, Nadeshiko and Barako were watching them. They looked at each other and slapped hands. They grinned happily at the adorable couple.

Kyoya could hear Nanami quietly singing along to the song. His breath tickled her neck. Aside from Nanami's singing, neither of them said anything. All they did was sway to the music.

(The song I had in mind while writing this was "Motherland" by Crystal Kay. Just a little tidbit of information that makes things a little more interesting.)

As the song was beginning to fade out, Nanami freed herself from the embrace. She grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him through the crowd and out to the backyard.

The backyard was of medium size. There was a small koi pond in the corner, and to the side was a small cluster of trees surrounding a swinging love bench.

Nanami sat down on the bench and began to swing.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Nadeshiko and Barako."

To his surprise, Nanami merely grinned and laughed. He expected her to lose her temper.

"Oh, shoot. Those girls ruined the whole plan!"

"Why are you living here now? And why did you say that you were going on a month long cruise?" Kyoya demanded.

"And the questions start." Nanami mumbled. "Do you remember the night that we talked in the park?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I got home, Satoshi and my mom wanted to talk to me. They asked me about my real feelings about my new life and Ouran. I told them the truth that I really hated Ouran and being rich. I told them that I was much more contented with _normal_ people who didn't have so much time on their hands.

"Satoshi said that my reaction was fair. For a while, he was thinking of moving down from the upper class to the middle class for a more quiet and simple life. My words were the ones that encouraged him to really do so. We bought this house and I transferred back to Ouka."

Nanami grinned at Kyoya.

"And the engagement?"

"I gave back the ring you gave me. I talked to my mom and Satoshi as well as your dad about it. They were disappointed, but they let me do it as long as I was the one to tell you." She replied. "I made up the story of going on a cruise just so you wouldn't be able to find me. The twins were supposed to deliver the ring on the date was "coming" back from the vacation." Nanami looked away and grumbled, "They gave it to you a week early! I'm sure they even gave you the address to the house, too."

"What a stupid plan." Kyoya retorted. He sat down next to Nanami on the bench. "I would have found out eventually. I would have been suspicious right on the day that you were supposed to come back since I would have waited for you at the dock. If drove by your mansion ("Former mansion," Nanami corrected.) and found it empty I would have known something was wrong. Besides, I could use my network of connections—"

"To find me. Yeah, I get it." Nanami cut in. "I anticipated you would say that."

"Why did you break off the engagement?"

"I assumed that you wanted the same thing. After all, you thought I was annoying and immature, and I thought you were an arrogant jerk. I always thought that if we did get married, we'd end the marriage violently." The girl answered.

"Don't assume unless you know the answer." Kyoya grumbled.

"I thought I did. And second, why would you want to stay with a commoner?"

Kyoya smirked. "Why not? Tamaki is doing it."

Nanami turned her head to give Kyoya a surprised look. There was blush on her face.

"Well, I guess I'll try the commoner way for once." He replied. "How about it, Nanami?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Why not?"

A thick silence fell between them as Kyoya waited for an answer.

After several minutes of silence, Nanami stood up and grabbed Kyoya's hand, leading him back to the house. Her hand rested on the doorknob as she said, "You know, Kyoya, you really are such a bastard."

She turned back and grinned at him.

Kyoya smirked. He knew that her words meant a yes.

* * *

Almost done! Don't forget the epilogue is next! Oh, I'm happy! I actually went through a couple endings before reaching this one.

My original ending was that the story was supposed to follow long enough for Nanami and Kyoya to actually say that they loved each other and start going out. But then Nanami wanted to pursue a modelling career so she breaks off the engagement and travels overseas. But before she leaves she says to Kyoya, "Well, if you really loved me, you'd wait for me, right?" Yeah. I discarded that ending. It didn't completely fit as I was writing.

I also edited the scene where Nanami was with her friends at school when she transferred back. Her friends were going to put Nanami through a series of tests that proved she didn't change at all. It was going to include other characters from the "Egoist" stories like Sumire and Mr. Saginuma. There was also another scene where Kyoya confirms his suspicions of her transfer to Ouka by visiting her school during their sports fest. Another part was that Kyoya sort of "kidnaps" Nanami as she is leaving the school, and that is when she tells him everything about the move and transfer, etc. I preferred Nanami to be surprised that Kyoya found her so soon so I used the party scene instead.

That's all for my notes for now. I'll get started on the epilogue as soon as possible. Until the conclusion!


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11

Epilogue

"Thus ends these stories." Barako replied. She picked up her teacup and sipped from it.

"Yes. We have rewritten two endings with an ending of happiness." Nadeshiko added.

"We have brought a couple together who may not have been together if it were not for a trigger."

"And we also brought together a couple whose relationship would have burned up into flames if it wasn't for us."

The girl turned to each other and exclaimed, "I love it when our plans pull off!"

"I would to observe their relationships several months from now." Nadeshiko replied. "If they are still together strong by then they were meant for each other without a doubt."

Barako chuckled. "I agree." The dark haired girl took another sip of her tea. "Do you think it is too soon for us to be thinking they will be together forever?"

"Of course it is." Nadeshiko pulled a book from one of the bookshelves and began skimming through it.

"And why?"

"Love needs time to grow. Our couples' relationship needs to grow. Right now, they are like a budding rose." The blond answered. "Only with time will that rose grow, and if the rose can be cultivated and taken care of by both people, will it last for days, weeks, and years to come."

Barako chuckled again.

"How right you are, sister." Barako set down her teacup and walked over to the window. "Nice parallelism, by the way."

"Oh, thank you."

"Were you thinking of that little explanation just now?"

"No, actually. I heard our uncle say something similar to that a few days ago in Chemistry class."

Both girls laughed.

Nadeshiko put the book she was looking through back onto the shelf before collapsing on the couch.

"Ah, I'm bored now. Now that Tamaki and Haruhi and Kyoya and Nanami are together now, events here are soon to get very boring." Nadeshiko replied.

"We could try to get our dear cousins hitched again." Barako suggested.

"Not now. They still are raw from their loss from our competition."

"Well, if you are bored, we could try to create a random couple again."

Nadeshiko stared at her sister for a moment before grinning and saying, "Sounds like fun. Let's do that."

* * *

Well, here is the short epilogue that ends this story. It is different than the other epilogues I have written where it shows the lives of the main characters several years later. (It mostly is when they are married with kids, etc...) But I wanted something knew. Not all relationships turn out like that. Teenage romances don't turn out into marriage unless they were absolutely made for each other or the girl got pregnant...I'm kidding. Now I know people will be requesting a sequel. Well, there will be one, but not right away. I am planning a one-shot and another Ouran story. I'm working on the new Ouran story right now, and it parallels Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. I thought the idea would have been hilarious. Well, thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I'll see you again once I get my other stories finished and posted up.


End file.
